


Подбрось монетку

by jana_nox, WTF_Young_Adult



Series: Подбрось монетку [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/WTF_Young_Adult
Summary: Альтернативное развитие событий, случившихся после окончания книги. Год из жизни Эндрю и Нила, когда они играли в Экзи на профессиональном уровне в разных командах и когда восемь недель всех интересовало только их "соперничество".





	Подбрось монетку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [coin toss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040360) by [SashaSea (SHCombatalade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHCombatalade/pseuds/SashaSea). 



Шепотки начинаются еще до конца первой половины игры (слова — “он здесь” разлетались со скоростью лесного пожара, — “Нил Джостен здесь”). Он-то надеялся, что удастся остаться незамеченным подольше, прежде чем волки-журналюги набросятся на него целой стаей. У них хватает мозгов дождаться пронзительного гудка, означающего перерыв, но сразу после этого сигнала микрофоны рядком выстраиваются у него перед носом.

— Вы здесь, чтобы понаблюдать за своими противниками перед следующим матчем? — задает вопрос самая храбрая из них. Но даже у самой храброй не хватает духа посмотреть ему прямо в глаза. Он видит, как ее взгляд неуверенно скачет с его лица обратно на игровое поле. — Или хотели поддержать старого товарища по команде?

Нил наклоняется вперед медленным и расчетливым движением, и волна аудио- и видеооборудования откатывается назад. Пресса зовет его “непредсказуемым”. Он знает, что они имеют в виду.

— Кого, Миньярда? — Он специально растягивает слова, его поза непринужденна и расслаблена, и он делает вид, что не замечает, как его словам вторит эхо объявления составов команд на главном экране, висящем над полем. — Ни за что, — отвечает он с улыбкой, которую использует для интервью, той самой, что, по словам Ники, делает его похожим на хищное животное. — На дух его не переношу.

Храбренькая журналистка теряет уверенность, спотыкается в своих вопросах, будто ее застигло врасплох землетрясение. Ее оператор берет крупным планом акулью улыбку, которой награждает их повернувшийся к ним на поле вратарь. Он аккуратно проводит рукой в перчатке по шее, отвечая угрозой на угрозу. В ответ Нил выставляет два пальца в саркастическом приветствии, и на этом импровизированное интервью заканчивается. .

~~~~~~

К четвергу они добираются до Кевина — не то, чтобы он где-то прятался. Если он не на поле, он где-то в здании, главное проявить терпение и дождаться, когда он будет проходить общий зал.

— Кевин! — репортер из ESPN-X машет ему рукой. Кевин уже переоделся, но на нем все еще пиджак команды — цвет подходит ему больше, чем в свое время оранжевый. — В эти выходные мы поговорили с некоторыми из ваших бывших товарищей из Лис, — если она и замечает, как его дружелюбное выражение лица становится чуть менее искренним, то не подает виду. — Соперничество между Миньярдом и Джостеном — главная тема недели!

От его улыбки не остается и следа, он дважды моргает, а затем искренне и заливисто смеется.

— А, — к этому светлому Кевину Дэю вне поля никак не привыкнуть. — Соперничество. — Он кивает головой в такт звучащей в холле музыке, как будто пытается убедить самого себя поверить в то, что сейчас говорит. — Точно-точно.

Журналистка вцепляется в него, почувствовав запах крови. 

— Слабо сказано, да? — Она наклоняется поближе, как будто оба они знают некую тайну. — Должно быть, они и правда ненавидят друг друга.

Кевин приближается к ней вплотную.

— Вы не поверите, если я вам расскажу.

~~~~~~

Во время следующего матча между их командами эту тему с соперничеством притаскивают и на поле. #ТимДжостен трендится в твиттере за 48 часов до и после игры. (Никого не удивляет отсутствие #ТимМиньярд в топе. Если проявить упорство, можно найти один твит с таким хэштэгом в аккаунте, содержащим не больше парочки сообщений на английском. Другой приведет вас на статью про детальную историю Корнфлекса.)

Первую половину матча игроки ведут себя максимально корректно, несмотря на журналистов ESPN-X, которые искусно нагоняют напряжение, словно симфонией дирижируют. Болельщики ведутся на их слова, как и любая толпа, несмотря на то, что все эти истории откровенно шиты белыми нитками. (Конфликты начались еще в колледже, говорят они. Они бесили всех в команде, непрестанно вцеплялись друг другу в глотки. Никто не говорит вслух про старые фотографии совсем молоденького Нила Джостена с бинтами на лице и пустыми глазами, но они все про них помнят.)

Перед игрой они пытаются задать этот вопрос Нилу (за шесть месяцев в профессиональной лиге и пять лет в команде первого класса по рейтингу НАСС они научились никогда, никогда не подходить к Эндрю), но ответом им служит только резкий смех. На отметке в десять минут во второй половине игры Нил финтом обманывает защитника ( _четыре пять_ ) и получает шанс пробить по воротам ( _шесть семь_ ), после чего его впечатывают в плексиглас.

— Мы надерем тебе задницу, — говорит защитник, протягивая ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться. — Но я на твоей стороне с Миньярдом. Всегда ненавидел этого чертового ублюдка.

Чтобы разнять их, требуется вмешательство двух игроков. Нил скалит зубы, как дикий зверь, когда рефери показывает ему желтую карточку, смеется жутковатым смехом, когда тренер выкидывает его из игры.

~~~~~~

После матча они не жмут друг другу руки.

Толпа, кажется, даже не дышит, а другие игроки оставляют между ними расстояние, зону риска. Нил подходит к нему в той же уверенной манере, в которой играет, как будто он уже просчитал каждый возможный исход следующего десятка шагов и поэтому следующий его не волнует. Он застывает посреди поля. Движением быстрым, как бросок кобры, Эндрю подцепляет пальцами защитную маску на шлеме Нила. Двое игроков из команды Нила бросаются было на помощь, но отступают, как от удара, стоит ему только поднять бровь. 

— Идиот, — рычит Эндрю: он трясет шлем Нила, а заодно и его голову. 

Нил скалится в улыбке и слизывает кровь с разбитой губы.

— Стоило того.

~~~~~~

Соперничество между Миньярдом и Джостеном не покидает заголовков газет и следующую неделю.

~~~~~~

Четыре недели и восемь матчей спустя их вражда грозит стать историей, которая будет преследовать их всю карьеру (#ТимМиньярд медленно пополз вверх в рейтинге твиттера после матча, в котором его команда выиграла 3-2.)

Журналистка ESPN-X — та самая, которая несколько недель назад храбро сунула свой нос и микрофон туда, куда не следовало, — натыкается на крупнейшую сенсацию в ее карьере в банальном “7-элевен”.

Почти полночь, и погода наконец испортилась. Ее машина одиноко стоит на парковке, и журналистка удивляется, когда оказывается, что она не единственный покупатель в магазине. На кассе перед ней молодой человек в красном свитере на несколько размеров его больше покупает две банки тунца и пачку вторых по дешевизне сигарет. Она не узнает его до последнего, пока он не разворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— Эндрю Миньярд, — вырывается у нее.

— Андреа Палмер, — встреча с ней, кажется, не вызывает у него никаких эмоций.

На Андреа старые треники ее мужа и университетская майка, которой пошел уже пятнадцатый год. Ее руки заняты замороженными буррито и мороженым “Бен и Джерри”. У ее телефона есть камера, но прежде ей придется выкопать его со дна сумки. Она чувствует себя как никогда далекой от мира спортивной журналистики.

— Тунец, — говорит она. По его взгляду понятно, что он считает ее такой же дурой, какой она себя сейчас ощущает.

— Для кошек, — в конце концов, отвечает он. У него сонный мягкий голос, на секундочку она вспоминает, что у него есть брат-близнец. Если бы не то, как он поприветствовал ее, она бы решила, что встретила не того Миньярда.

Она знает, что это плохая идея, но ее внутренняя журналистка заставляет ее задать следующий вопрос:

— У вас есть кошки?

От неожиданности к нему возвращается обычная бодрость, он наконец-то по-настоящему замечает ее и снова зол. Она не успевает моргнуть, как он оказывается с ней нос к носу (нос к подбородку, точнее: объективно она знала, насколько он невысок, но увидеть это своими глазами и так близко — совсем другое дело).

— Если я увижу что-то об этом в печати, если я даже полслова услышу от команды в раздевалке — я буду знать, что слух пустила ты. И, Андреа, я тебя уничтожу, слышишь? Ты не только не сможешь больше работать в журналистике, ты даже вязальный блог не заведешь без того, чтобы я не пришел за тобой. — Произнося эту речь, он ни разу не повысил голос громче шепота. — Поняла?

Она кивает, не доверяя твердости собственного голоса, и делает вид, что не замечает, что кассир отодвинулся от них подальше, вместо того, чтобы прийти к ней на помощь. Она выжидает, пока их не разделяет безопасное расстояние в полмагазина, а его единственная свободная рука занята попытками открыть дверь против сильных порывов ветра на улице, и только тогда находит в себе силы сказать:

— Если ты боишься, что эта история сделает тебя похожим на человека, — храбрость в ее голосе практически полностью основывается на перцовом баллончике, который она прижимает к груди. — Не беспокойся. Все равно мне никто не поверит.

Он замирает. Внимательно смотрит на свои покупки. Кидает взгляд на ее треники, на мини-кастет на связке ее ключей, на упавшие на пол поллитровые банки с мороженым — кажется, им пришел конец. Он пожимает чересчур широкими плечами, — движение, скрытое слоями его одежды.

— Нет, меня не это волнует. Просто… — Он снова пожимает плечами, доставая сигарету из пачки и каким-то невероятным для Андреа образом ухитряется прикурить. — Он станет невыносим, если узнает, что я их так балую.

Андреа чувствует, что зависла на краю целой пропасти догадок. Эндрю снова подносит сигарету к губам и затягивается, и она позволяет себе броситься в эту пропасть.

— На самом деле вы друг друга не ненавидите, так что ли?

— Ненавидим, конечно, — Эндрю скалит зубы, что, будь он другим человеком, вполне могло бы сойти за улыбку. Глядя на него, вспоминаешь, что, несмотря на красное худи, волк в этой сказке — он. Он продолжает улыбаться, и ей остро хочется, чтобы они были не одни. — Больше всех на свете.

Намек понятен.


End file.
